Spectrophotometry is an analytical method established on the basis of selective light absorption of materials, and is one of popular instrumental analysis methods at present. The theoretical foundation of spectrophotometry is the Lambert-Beer Law. Usually, a sample to be tested is loaded into a cuvette, and then the cuvette is loaded into a cuvette pool in an apparatus for detection, data acquisition and transmission. Since different chemical reactions require different conditions, some color reactions have high requirements for temperature. Usually, the tester has to load the cuvette containing the sample to be tested into a heater and heat up to a specific temperature; then, the tester has to take out the cuvette and load it into a cuvette pool to perform sample detection. Such an approach results in temperature change in the cuvette and is not convenient. Moreover, the existing detections are generally restricted to detections of a single parameter of a single sample. When detection of parameters of several samples or several parameters of the same sample is required. the operating cycle has to be repeated. During parallel detection or comparative detection, different heating and detection cycles may easily cause error and degrade the accuracy of detection.